


Seldra on Nosgoth

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: Botmother [4]
Category: Legacy of Kain, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alone, Crash landing on a foreign planet, Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, good luck getting out of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: After a new war begins on Neo-Cybertron, Seldra is deported and crash-lands on Nosgoth. How do you repair a space ship when vampires thirsting for your blood are roaming around?
Series: Botmother [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622833





	Seldra on Nosgoth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seldra auf Nosgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988085) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis). 



> Dear Reader,
> 
> I wrote this to make up my mind about the background story.
> 
> Also I enjoyed playing with the concept of Seldra crashing down on a foreign planet in the wilderness and trying to repair her spaceship.
> 
> Kind Regards,  
> My Dark Lonely Side Loves This

Because I was still half human, Primus had sent me out to discover the cultures of Neo-Cybertron - civilizations that had lived there long before we had made the planet our new home.

On one hand I wondered that there were any at all beside the ruling one, on the other hand that they had survived the transformation of the planet. Primus gave me a list I worked off.

The first civilization turned out to be some kind of demon race, to say it with my primitive human vocabulary. I activated a portal in some ruins with strange symbols and got to a parallel world, of which I couldn't see more than an orange fog at the beginning, but soon I found strangely ragged, but also geometrically impressive buildings. And the creatures that lived in them, with spikes and long claws.

They nearly killed me and I quickly escaped.

When I knocked over the stones and smudges the symbols to quickly close the portal behind me I had to breath deeply first. Although Primus had given me his blessing - a small drop-shaped attachment hanging from my neck, glowing blue like his optical sensors - Primus said if I die it would save me by turning me into a complete machine. But I wanted to avoid it as long as possible. I hoped the other civilizations were more friendly. Well, after we took over their planet I couldn't blame them.

The second civilization consisted of monsters who were locked behind a magical barrier in a mountain. The inside of the mountain was untouched by the transformation. I made friends with them and helped them to break the barrier.

With disappointed faces they looked at the new world they found at the surface when a Decepticon landed in front of me. "Primus calls you."

I turned to the monsters with a grin, at this point I didn't notice their disappointed faces yet and joked: "One of my two gods wants to speak with me."

After the long trip I stepped into the chamber inside the planet, where Primus had settled down and where he received visitors. Originally I only knew him as a glowing sphere in a round chamber, when he didn't want to reveal his identity, but I had guessed it anyway who he was. Here he showed himself as a giant face so he could express emotions for his visitors.

"How's your quest going", he asked with a gentle voice. "The monster civilization seems to be well meaning to you?"

"Yes" I smiled. "They agreed to give me a new home."

"Good" he decided. "I want you to transmit them a message. I prepared a space ship and I allow them to leave the planet peacefully with you to find a new home."

I was a bit surprised as I had expected to live with them in a calm corner of the planet. But because now the planet consisted mostly of metal and the monsters were used to a biological, magical world it made sense that they found a new one.

So I went all the way back to the place were I had seen the monsters the last time. In my absence they had started to encamp on the surface near the mountain.

I handed down Primus's message to the Queen of monsters. But instead of being glad her expression darkened. "No. My folk has been suppressed for long enough. That's our home and we'll fight for it if we have to. Tell your god that I decline his offer."

"But, but ..." With terror I saw pictures of war, death and destruction in my mind. "They are machines. They have giant cannons and a steel-hard hull. How can you even consider to mess with them?"

She smiled sweet-sour. "You forget that we are magical beings. We attack the soul directly. Deliver my answer to your god and if he doesn't like it he would do well not to underestimate us."

Sighing I left them and started to doubt my diplomatic qualities. I thought about how I could deliver the words to keep Primus peacefully. Carefully I formulated: "The monsters wish to stay on this planet."

"I don't tolerate further civilizations on our new home. They may retreat or they get wiped out."

"But they have been here before us" I whispered half loud. "That's their world."

"We had a deal" Primus reminded me. "I told you to bring me to a planet of your choice, inhabited or uninhabited, where we can build our new home. This was your decision."

Yes, I remembered it well. I had paid attention to find an uninhabited planet with a high content of metal. Too bad on landing it turned out that something had fooled our scanners - probably the magic that roamed in this world, whatever that exactly was. With Megatron and the other Decepticons behind my back it was too late to retreat.

"You still don't have to do it" I reminded him. "You're a god. There must be another way for you."

"There is no place for them in this world anymore. If they're not leaving they'll die, in one way or the other."

I didn't see what I could do. Should I keep convincing him, but with which argument? Should I speak to the Queen of monsters again? But she seemed to be strong in her opinion.

It played no role. When the army of monsters came close, suddenly one of the Decepticons grabbed me.

"Order from Primus" he said shortly and flew away with me. I fought against his grip. He carried me to a space ship and threw me in. The door closed before I could reach it and wildly knocked at it. "Hey! Hey! What's this about?"

The space ship started. I was thrown into a seat and metal belts laid themselves around me.

"My name is Headache" the space ship introduced herself with a deep, female, surprisingly human sounding voice. "Primus ordered me to bring you home."

When I had calmed down a bit and we moved on a stable trajectory path through space, Headache loosened her grip. Still offended that I had been deported without my permission and against our deal I scouted the ship.

"What's that actually about?" I asked in the air. "Primus said I could stay with my new family. Earth isn't my home anymore, too much time has passed by."

"He changed his mind" Headache explained. Her voice called from the command center through the ship. Strange. I had expected that a space ship could speak everywhere over loud speakers. "I dispose of a time travel module and will take you back to your time."

"Wait, wait." I went back to the command center to better speak to the ship. "Primus gave me a long explanation that the Cybertronians would never provide time travel technology to humans, because humans are not able to oversee the consequences."

Not only that. Primus had actually taken me back to the fateful moment back then at the river, shortly before I would receive the Allspark and had realized that the coming events were unavoidable.

"That is correct" Headache replied. "We don't provide them to you. I'm able to oversee the consequences and got them acknowledged by Primus. I take you back to the moment after your escape from Cybertron to Earth, in another instance. No interferences through meetings between your selves will occur. Your presence has no meaningful influence on the following events."

I wasn't sure if I understood correctly. "You say you're taking me back to Earth as I am now? While my past being has just escaped Cybertron and is on her way to Earth, my past self, that will land 300 years later in the Kuiper belt between Mars and Jupiter, no matter what I do?"

"Correct."

I grinned widely. The war and the broken deal were forgotten. I could return to my old life before my kidnapping, as I had always wished. Only one question remained: "Why didn't Primus offer this sooner?"

"He changed his mind. Your hybrid existence makes it hard to estimate your optimal future."

That ... I hadn't understood yet at that point. Not before the following events I realized what she meant with that.

"Are you a space ship of the new generation?" I asked and remembered my arch enemy Rage, the space ship with the biological brain. He never said a word. "Let me guess: Your organ is for speaking?"

"Yes, I own a voice."

Weird. I didn't understand the system completely: Rage had a brain and the ability to influence the weather. Headache had a voice and could travel through time. How did these things relate? For Rage I noticed by accident when I told a story about how he got so angry I joked how he lost his mind. But a voice and headaches? No idea.

"Then you also need to be fed from time to time? Great, then you can tell me how that works. For Rage I had to guess. His sign language is sometimes really hard to make sense of."

I kept looking through the ship. "While we just talk about that. Where are my food supplies?"

"As far as I'm informed you don't need any food in machine mode?"

I sighed heavily. "How long will this trip take?"

"One month."

"And when do we make the time jump?"

"I don't jump. I fly continuously."

Oh, that meant time was running backwards for us? Interesting. I tried not to think about that in fear the effort would make my head explode.

"You know that for most of the time frame a bounty is set on me?"

She didn't answer.

"And that my human flesh shields my energy signature? Which means I'm easier to detect in machine mode? How many cannons do you have?"

"None."

That's what I thought. Rage hadn't had any, either.

"So. I will stay in human mode so nobody finds us. And I will stay awake to defend us in case of an emergency. So I need something to eat."

"I couldn't find anything on Neo-Cybertron." Of course not. The planet had transformed to a world of metal. The last thing I had eaten there was the magical food of the monsters.

She seemed to think. Then she suggested: "I can share my nutritional solution with you."

Dis-gus-ting. No, thanks.

"Your nutritional solution is nothing more than sugar water. My organism needs something solid. What do you think about we land on a planet on our way where there is biological life? If nothing helps I can hunt something."

Headache agreed and found a promising planet near our route.

She stopped for a while in the orbit to perform some last minute scans. From here I could see blue oceans and green forests. A rich world like my Earth, wonderful, perfect.

"Prepare for landing."

I took a seat in front of one of the control consoles and closed my belt. Gently Headache introduced the landing maneuver.

But while landing something hit the sensors of the ship, which revealed itself as strange picture artifacts on the screens and sound artifacts from the speakers.

"What's going on?" I shouted in panic when Headache tilted.

"I crash down" she explained with a calm voice. Yes, she had a voice, but no feelings, nothing that showered her system with hormones of fear like my one did.

"Then do something about it!" I shouted in panic.

"Hold on" she instructed me and pulled my belt tighter before we hit the ground.

The excellently well-sprung seat took nearly most of the impact, only my head was thrown forwards and caused me some neck pain for the next couple of days.

The ship itself was less lucky. On impact she screamed in pain so that it echoed in my head - at least that explained the connection between organ and name. All screens broke and power went off. I sat in the darkness.

"Headache? Is everything alright?"

The scream had gone silent and I was worried about her. Quickly I freed myself from the drooping belts and rushed to the control console where the voice had come from. I felt the panels that were clinched and bended to the front and heard a moaning.

"Are you alright? Are you injured? Can I help you?"

But except the moaning I didn't get an answer. Without power she could neither hear nor understand me nor formulate an answer. I needed some light to evaluate the situation.

So I ran to the entrance and threw myself against the damaged door. After several hits it gave in and broke to the outside.

Because of the tilted position of the ship the door was located in several yards height and I marveled at the view. We had landed in a forest area. Through this fertile and blooming forest we had dragged a path of destruction, broke trees and ripped a rift into the ground, probably the ship had piled up a wall of earth before it, which I couldn't see from here.

The sky was covered by a thick layer of clouds, but that didn't hurt the beauty of the landscape.

I climbed down from the door over branches and trunks to get a better overview of the damage from the distance.

Ouch. The hull was mostly damaged, partly dented and some panels were ripped of. It would take a while to repair that. At least I wouldn't starve in this rich world.

With my famous screwdriver, tools from the ship and a lot of inability I went to work. I tried not to think about the overall damage to not desperate in face of the time that I would need to repair that. Instead I concentrated in little steps on the next task at hand.

With help of the light that shined through the entrance I opened the cover from the control console and the vessels below that, where Headache's vocal chord swam in their liquid. Beside some slightly change in color, probably caused by the impact, the organ seemed to be uninjured.

Next I tried to restore the power supply. Headache's spark was intact, but many of the countless cables got loose and checking all connections could take days or weeks.

I called forth my courage and said if I could supply the ship with energy, it could help me with the repair, even if it was only with helpful instructions.

In between I went to scout the near surroundings, caught some mice and lizards and lit on a fire to roast them. Nothing could make me drink Headache's nutritional liquid if it wasn't completely necessary.

Quickly I noticed that I wasn't alone. From the forests some curious eyes watched me that stayed out of the shine of my camp fire, so I couldn't recognize their owners. As a precaution at night I retreated back into the ship and locked the door. That wasn't more than a psychological barrier. When they really wanted to get in I would fight.

The next couple of days they came closer and closer. I recognized humans! They whispered to each other.

"Hello?" I called to them. "I crashed down here. Sorry for the destruction and for intruding your country. I just repair my ship and then I disappear as quickly as possible."

They went silent and stared at me, before the pale and ragged figures retreated into the shadows of the trees.

I really needed Headache, maybe she could get me data about their language, or at least amplify their whispering so that I could analyze it.

It happened some days later when I sat outside with a circuit board to better examine it in daylight. Up until now every day it had been heavily clouded and there was no sign that this would change anytime soon, but still it was way better than the darkness in the ship.

Then suddenly one of the humans ran towards me, jumped inhuman ten yards with exposed pointed fangs directly aiming at my neck. Well, so I had been wrong. He was a vampire.

I kept sitting there calmly and transformed. After everything I had already seen in the universe my astonishment was limited.

His fangs slided over my case without leaving a single scratch. While he held his mouth in pain I pretended that nothing had happened and transformed back without a word.

Slowly I turned around to him and got up while he stared at me with anger.

"Do that again and I show you a world of terror" I let him know.

Without a word he jumped back into the bush.

That taught me to stay alerted at this place and to watch my back.

Nevertheless the game repeated. When I did something outside, they waited for a moment when they thought I was inattentive and attacked, but every time I transformed in advance.

However, that annoyed me. Once I was on a hunt, laid in front of a rabbit burrow for hours, waiting for the small creature to show up, but in that moment a vampire attacked me from behind and scared my meal away.

"Hmpf" I made. "Look, I intruded this place, okay, that's irritating. I try to be peaceful, but when this monkey business doesn't stop I need to apply drastic measures."

The vampire just laughed and jumped away. He probably had understood, but didn't care anyway.

The next one was introduced to Rick Astley. The tip of my tail pierced his neck. The end of the tip fibered out into countless small threads that contacted every single nerve tract and played "Never gonna give you up" directly into his brain.

When I let him leave, he just looked around disorientated, laughed, pulled his hair and jumped away. He was insane. They all were insane. If I would kill one of them and impale him on a pole in front of my ship, would it serve the others as a warning and keep them away from me or would they increase their attacks out of vengeance? I considered the option.

I was just tinkering with an engine, which I had brought from inside the ship to the daylight, half pulling, half falling. I checked the cables and connection, then I connected my own spark to it, to check the operativeness of the engine in a last step. With a bang some condenser inside burned through and small smoke clouds arose.

Angry I ripped the cables off of me and I threw them onto the ground. What a stupid planet. Why was I so incompetent?

I sat down on the device to think and looked around. In my mind I saw myself dying here and rotting on this far away planet somewhere in the universe, where nobody knew me. Nobody knew I was here. The stories Cybertronians told about me, ended somehow, nobody would ever know how I was trapped with a damaged space ship on this stupid planet.

Then a new vampire with calm steps came towards me, one who was on the height of his sanity. That he ran around with a bare chest was a detail I generously ignored.

"Are you the boss here?" I asked without waiting for his introduction. "Sorry because of the forest. I don't have gold or something, but if there was something to pay off the damage - ehm, except my blood - maybe we can talk about that."

Calmly, with sovereignty he passed me by and stepped to the ship. "I heard a silver bird fell from the sky."

He stroked with his hand - his hand that consisted of thee clawed digits as I noticed with surprise - over the hull of the ship above his head.

It made me angry that he pawed my space ship without asking, but I swallowed my words.

"That's a space ship" I explained and felt stupid for stating the obvious, but probably that was only me. "It flies through space from one planet to the other. For some reason we had problems with the landing and crashed. Don't worry, I can repair that, it just takes some time."

He stopped to paw the ship and looked at the damage, while he turned his back to me, not paying any attention. In his movements I recognized him as a dangerous fighter, who I shouldn't mess with. On his back he carried a wave-shaped sword with a skull at the handle.

"The pillars that protect our world keep up the barrier between the worlds and our enemies outside" he explained casually. I understood that the planet disposed some protection shield.

"Ehm, can you switch that off when we leave? Just asking."

"We?"

He turned around to me.

Maybe I should restrict myself with revelations. For a planet of this development state the existence of space ship was already hard to grasp.

"I ... me and the space ship."

He stared at me for a second out of his yellow eyes, then he continued his examination and slowly went around the ship.

"I wasn't aware that there is more life out there. Other humans. That causes special implications."

"I'm not a human" I threw in. When I had learned anything in the universe, then that humans had not the best reputation. As soon as someone identified me as the member of another species it meant trouble. Being called "human" from a vampire smelled like big trouble.

Quickly he turned around. "No? What else are you?"

"A machine. See?" I transformed forth and back. No blood was there to get from me as they had already noticed.

He came to me, narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You're lying. You smell like human. I can see how the blood pulses in your veins."

"That's all my disguise. Is it better this way?" With my hibernation system I stopped my heartbeat.

No, it wasn't better. He tried to grab me. I let myself fall backwards from the engine, transformed and jumped away from him.

He demanded: "Give me a sip of your blood, let me taste your nature and I will believe you."

"No." Was he crazy? I didn't have as much blood as other people.

"Tell me who you are and where you come from."

"It's complicated" I answered with my tin voice. Then something invisible hit me and pushed me to the ground. With all calmness in the world the vampire stepped to me and lifted me by my neck in the same moment as the invisible load disappeared.

I hated to be grabbed by the neck.

"Change form" he commanded.

The tip of my tail connected to his neck. Unconscious he fell to the ground. I didn't dare to annoy him with this music, so I just dragged him with me to a position from where I could quickly jump into cover and escaped.

The vampire got up in surprise and looked directly into my direction. But he was not in the mood for my childish hide and seek games.

"Nobody defies me" he said and threatened: "Watch your steps." Then he disappeared. After a while I carefully looked out of my hideout, because I didn't hear anything, but he was just gone.

His warning in the back of my mind I looked around to all sides, but nobody was there. So for the moment I continued my work.

Maybe I wasn't that important at all. One, two times any other vampires came who were sane and tried to overwhelm me with any magic tricks, but all of them failed. Then it got quiet around my ship.

I was just busy with the repair, tried desperately to save the broken engine. If I supplied it with energy, it fizzled somewhere in a short circuit. I tried to take it apart to fix the cause. There had to be anything I could do.

Then from the corner of my eye I saw a big object falling from the sky. It clattered down somewhere not far from my position.

I laid Primus's blessing that these were bounty hunters, who were in search for me. However they had found me. If Headache flew forward, but backward in time, had they seen on their screen how from their point of view we had flown backwards with greater than light-speed? Was it possible they had detected me after my escape from this stupid planet? My head bursted when I continued to think about that, but the thought that my escape was pre-determined gave me hope.

So I wanted to say them hello.

I finished the section I was currently working on, laid down the single parts where I would find them and slowly went on my way.

The ship was easy to find: Similar to Headache it had left a visible slide mark, however, it had landed on a mountain and had stopped at the edge of a cliff, where the round ship laid like displaced. Like Headache it had taken heavy damage and wouldn't depart anytime soon.

How nice, I thought. They had brought a spare part deposit for my space ship. Certainly I could find a fitting engine in it. They wouldn't need it anyway when I was done with them.

When I came close I saw how they got out and started a heated discussion while they evaluated the damage. They were two humans and a robot, heavily armed.

I was about to reach them when they noticed me and felt silent one after the other.

They introduced themselves and babbled. I didn't listen. It was not worth the effort to remember their names.

Finally they got to the point. The bounty hunter with the black mohawk took out a pad with my warrant of apprehension. "That's you, isn't it?"

I put on a disbelieving face. Stepped closer. "Ehm, that looks like me?" I reached out a hand to the pad, to take it and to have a better look.

Then my tail rushed forward and pierced his neck.

While he went down rattling the other two pulled out their weapons in a split second.

"Stop, what are you doing?"

The robot shot, but I had already dodged and jumped by the heavily bleeding one to their ship. The bounty hunter on my left was hit in the chest, thrown back and didn't move anymore.

These two were easy. The third one wouldn't be. I transformed.

This robot, dark plate and a single red optical sensor at the head, the head was cylinder-shaped like a fire extinguisher - he wasn't Cybertronian. Somehow I had expected that he wouldn't shoot when I stood in front of his ship, but he did and left big holes in the hull while I dodged.

I considered to escape into the inside of the ship, but obviously it wouldn't hinder him to shoot at me there, furthermore he would be in home advantage there. Instead I ran around the ship where he couldn't see me anymore and climbed onto the roof.

As expected he came searching around the ship. Bad for him. I jumped at him from above and extended my tail to his neck.

I should've known better. The head was welded on the hull, so there was no gap for me to slip in. Also, if he wasn't Cybertronian, the question stood if I could hack his system at all.

He grabbed my tail with one hand, my neck with the other and ripped both apart.

A twitch went through the metal of my body. The tail gave in to the pull. I tried to keep hold on it. More metal loosened.

Even more, I seemed to transform back. My robot sight faded, returned to my normal human sight, the metal retreated from my skin. But it didn't disappear into my body as usual, but with surprise I saw myself, my machine half, hanging in the other servo of the robot.

I pulled out my screwdriver from my hammer space and drove it into his arm on height of the elbow. With me the arm fell to the ground.

Slightly disoriented the robot looked at his missing arm. That was my chance.

I took the next best stone - a beautiful exemplar, as heavy that I could just lift it and smashed the robot's optical sensor that shattered into pieces. He tumbled backwards. I stroke out and hit him again. The metal of his head bended inward. He raised his arm to do anything, but with three heavy hits I smashed the mechanic of his elbow joint and never learned what he was up to.

He fell to the ground, I jumped onto him. I screamed in anger and blood thirst, hit his head again and again until the panels loosened, which I ripped off and kept on beating his electronics until they were nothing more than a misshapen clump of scrap.

Not before then I regained reflection and noticed how exhausted I was. It let myself fall to the side onto the ground and enjoyed the total exhaustion after my victory.

It began to dusk, which reminded me of something important.

I turned the head to the side. Shit.

There stood the vampire lord with satisfaction on the face. My machine body laid closer to him then to me.

I turned onto my stomach and out of exhaustion I started to crawl. Forward, just forward.

The vampire lord could have instantly stepped to me and killed me. But instead he froze in disbelieve. Instead of, as it laid near at hand, to crawl into the direction of my machine body, at least to try to face him I crawled askew to him. It wasn't even the right direction for an escape.

I reached my warrant of apprehension. Raised the pad in a last effort and smashed it on the stones. Then I just kept lying there.

He stepped to me. "Congratulations" I whispered just before he grabbed me and raised me without effort. At that point I realized how strong he was. "Free x-p."

He startled slightly confused. "I will get my answers." And he dug his fangs into my neck.

I awakened in the dungeon of his castle, leaning against the wall. Dark I remembered his words: "When you wake up I expect some cooperation." I felt so nauseous, weak from the loss of blood, only the chains that tied me to the wall kept me from falling to the ground. In the cell over the way like a mockery my machine body laid, separated from me with two lines of bars, unreachable.

That was surely one of the worst nights of my life.

With joy I would leave my machine body behind if it would be of any use, but I didn't see any other chance, so I dragged new life out of my spark, Itsy's brothers and sisters. I spewed them to my feet and checked how they reacted. When they hissed at me I smashed them with my heel. I couldn't risk that they attacked me and I hadn't the power or time to take care of their education. There was no other way.

The little bit of metal that was left in my bones dwindled. My left leg, my right arm hung flabby and I started to consume my left arm.

And suddenly Itsy stood there. He didn't hiss. He just looked at me with big, curious optical sensors.

I said: "Bring me my body." He looked around what I was talking about and ran forward in between the bars, into the other cell.

But he was too small and weak and the body didn't move an inch.

Then I called out to him to just bring me the tip of the tail and I noticed how my wrists thanks to the missing bones glided out of the chains and I crawled to the bars, where I accepted the tail tip, with which I could drag the rest of the body to me, after I had relocated my remaining bones.

I admit that I completely forgot about the small being that just had helped me and ran in machine mode back to my space ship.

But Headache was gone. The path of destruction was easy to find, but on the hill of ground she had piled up in front of her with her landing, there was nothing.

Clear drag marks of a big object led back into the direction of the castle or passing it by. The vampires had stolen my ship? First: Impudence! Second: I hadn't been aware how strong they were. I never gave them time to show me, however, I didn't know how many people they got for help.

The marks led me to the rocky backyard of the castle, if I was allowed to call it like that. The marks led up the mountain and ended at an abyss, but not any one.

Standing at the edge I stared down into the vortex, that spun below me between the rocks. What in the name of Unicron. I marveled at this mighty, intimidating phenomenon of nature. How was that possible, where did it get its energy from?

In the clear water I saw carcass parts spinning.

I don't know how long I stood there, fascinated looking into the vortex, angry, bewildered, impressed, raging. Like the vortex the feelings spun in me.

Behind me I heard the voice of the vampire lord, the Evil Overload as I just named him. "In my world there is no place for travelers from foreign worlds."

I turned around to him and dared to glare at him in anger. "The ship was alive, that was my friend."

He lifted the claw in a theatrical gesture: "In your loneliness you're personalizing this object. No, this world will become your grave and you'll take the secret of its existence with you."

One step and for the fraction of a second I saw him in surprise, then I jumped into the vortex.

Nobody thought I would reappear. When I left the vortex I listened to the surroundings and climbed over the edge when I was sure I was alone. Headache's spark hung glowing on my tail tip and I carried her vocal cord in my hammer space. Near the vortex I dug a hole with my claws, where the rocks retreated from some clayey ground - half a yard, that had to be enough, so the Spark just fit in. I took out the vocal cords and threw them into the hole, too.

On Cybertron this would suffice. The energon in the ground nurtured new Cybertronian life like water did with plants. But here there was no natural energon.

I took the attachment from my neck, which Primus had given me. Somehow I had hoped to find another way out, but this was the only option. I hoped Primus would understand that I misused his present for this purpose and sent a silent apology to Neo-Cybertron, before I dropped the attachment also into the hole and covered everything with ground. Then I hid and waited.

I spent the weeks of my waiting time with hunting and with collecting supplies for the journey.

At the place where I had planted Headache's spark, the ground turned into shiny metal. From that soon a small plant grew, that drew some attention with its dull shiny, metal surface. I visited it regularly and kept myself hidden when the creatures looked at it. Luckily they didn't got the idea to destroy it.

Soon a blue pod formed, in which Headache grew. When she reached the size of a small car, the pod broke open and a cute space ship came out.

The spark carried the memory in it. Headache was still aware of her mission. Even more, by growing up here she had absorbed the code of this planet and wouldn't have any problems on take-off with the protection shield.

She opened her tail gate, the only entrance that at this point was big enough for me to get in and I climbed into it, just in time, because the Evil Overlord, who noticed the movement in front of his castle, stepped out of the door.

"Time to leave this stupid planet" I said, then I heard how a high-pitched machine voice called my name.

I turned around and saw Itsy who I had completely forgotten about, who also left the castle. Actually he was calling "mother", but because my Cybertronian name means "mother" I thought he was calling my name. I remembered how I had used up my last power reserve to pull him from my spark. That was the last protoform I would produce.

"Wait, we have to take that protoform with us."

Headache turned around. The Evil Overlord turned to the small being, then he looked at me and saw his chance coming. He raised his hand against me.

Oh shit. When I would land here he would kill me.

But Itsy with surprising courage climbed up at the Evil Overlord, who was interrupted in casting his spell. I stretched out my arms from the tail gate and Itsy jumped from his head directly into my arms.

Before the tail gate closed, some spell grabbed me. My skin felt as if it would explode, but the closing of the tail gate interrupted the spell again. While I stared at my arms that turned blue and purple I lost my senses.


End file.
